In a typical power line capacitor switching system application, electrical parameters of the power drawn is measured using integrated circuits, the parameter also indicating the reactive power by a load and then communicating via a switching device to a capacitor bank which thereby attempts to match the load of a power line at an designated signal value or by calculated measured factor ratio. Traditionally electronic switches attempt to switch high-energy loads at the voltage zero point crossing meaning where the line voltage crosses through the neutral line wherein the voltage equals zero. The state of the art today and for the past several decades has been to use switch circuits that require a certain amount of current to bias their base and this current is typically induce by the line voltage. Consequently, it is impossible to turn the switch on exactly at the zero crossing of the line voltage.
Currently, there are no effective means or methods for correcting for imbalance or harmonic distortion within industrial and commercial settings. The current state of the art calculates a signal value of reactive power drawn by the load or calculated from a ratio of an active power value and converted to presumed power value. Under these two methods there is a problem to overcome. In the case of a 208, 3 phase AC line, the peak voltage of the line will be approximately 300 volts. The minimum voltage of the line will be approximately 300 volts and any voltage undischarged from the capacitor will be added to the line voltage and consequently the switching voltage will be as much as two times that of the line voltage. Under these applications both switches and capacitors are damaged and frequent replacements are the common practice. Currently there are no high energy power line capacitor switching systems that match the voltage of the capacitor to the line voltage at the time the switch contact is made, how the capacitor can be discharged rapidly so that it can to switched on rapidly, or that guarantees that the capacitor is kept in its discharge mode in the event of a power loss.
The ever-increasing demand for electrical energy has triggered a search for greater efforts to attain higher efficiency in every aspect of this industry. The costs for generating as well as for electricity have risen as demand has increased. Many efforts to increase efficiency, reduce consumption, and mitigate delivery costs have been developed and implemented to this end.
Most importantly, the state of the current art is focused on addressing power factor correction or in common parlance, reducing KVAR. Our invention is focused on correcting for load imbalance and harmonic distortion commonly known as KW.
Thus there is a need in the art for a novel, dynamic capacitor switching system to correct for load imbalance and harmonic distortion.
The present invention describes a novel and dramatically more efficient point to locate and implement the switching circuit. This current invention teaches that the optimum timing of the switching circuit is in the second quadrant of the Alternate Power line circle.